Red Brick Fireplace
Basic Information The Red Brick Fireplace is an heat-emitting wireable lighting the size of two blocks that operates with open flames. Fireplaces require two blocks of space to be placed and cannot be rotated. By deactivating a Fireplace, the flames will not be visible anymore, however the Fireplace will still emit heat and is still able to set adjacent flammable blocks, objects and materials on fire. The mantle of the Red Brick Fireplace is made of dark red bricks that look similar to Red Brick Walls, but the brick pattern of these brick walls bond with the brick pattern of the Fireplace only well vertically, while the Fireplace does not seamlessly continue the brick lines of Red Brick Walls horizontally, neither on its front side nor at its shorter sides and also not at its backside. The firing installation of the Red Brick Fireplace looks exactly like the one for White Brick Fireplaces and similar to the Medieval Fireplace, but smaller and more filigran than the Medieval one. It's made of blackened iron and equipped with rather flat and small blackended wood logs that have seemingly carbonized. The mantelshelf of the Red Brick Fireplace looks like it's covered with thin smooth grey cement and (different to the Medieval Fireplace) does not protrude over the body of the fireplace underneath, such fitting neatly into the space of 2 blocks. Red Brick Fireplaces were implemented as part of of the Make-A-Wish Tier 2 community reward bundle with update R58 "Elfi's Wonderland 2018" on December 19th 2018, together with Red Brick Walls, Red Snowflake Glass, Blue Snowflake Glass, Green Snowflake Glass, White Snowflake Glass, Candycane Beds, Holiday Mantles, the Winter Mitten Costume(s) and the Reaudolph Head Costume. The 3 Make-A-Wish Community Reward Bundles were part of the donations campaign for the Creativerse Christmas Holiday event Elfi's Wonderland 2018 that ran from December 19th 2018 until January 25th 2019 and was dedicated to charity. Playful was donating a portion of revenue and 100% of all Make-a-Wish Donation Bundles sales from the event to the Make-a-Wish Foundation that grants wishes of children who have been diagnosed with critical illnesses. The goal of this fund raising was 10,000 US$, segmented in 3 tiers or "milestones". Whenever one more tier/milestone of the goal was reached, the according Make-A-Wish Community Reward Bundle (Tier 1 - 3) became claimable for free in the Store of Creativerse for all players, no matter if "Pro" or F2P. How to obtain The Make-A-Wish Tier 2 bundle that contains the Red Brick Fireplace Recipe was unlocked by the donations of players on Dec. 21st 2018 and could be claimed by all players for free in the Store from then on until the end of the Christmas event on January 25th 2019. Players could obtain the rare seasonal Recipe for Red Brick Fireplaces by claiming the Make-A-Wish Tier 2 bundle in the Store for free by clicking on its icon and then confirming their choice by clicking on the green button below that said "Free". This bundle was (Steam) account-bound and could only be claimed once per player. The bundle included 3 already crafted Red Brick Fireplaces and other crafted items. If you claimed this bundle on any game world, all the items would automatically be placed into your inventory/bag on this game world in the shape of 8 stacks of Christmas-themed items, not packed into one wooden storage container. It is recommended to make some room for all these items in the inventory/bag before claiming the bundle on any game world. Red Brick Fireplaces cannot be obtained from any Creatures nor from any common randomly spawning Treasure Chests. If you have missed the opportunity to claim the free Make-A-Wish 2 bundle, then players who have obtained the rare crafting Recipe by claiming the bundle in time are able to craft these Red Brick Fireplaces for you on your game world if you invite them and provide them with the necessary crafting materials. Items are not transferable between game worlds. Already crafted Red Brick Fireplaces can also be bought as parts of block kits that can be bought for (customizable) Blueprints with ingame Coins (purchasable via Coins bundles in the ingame Store to be paid via Steam Wallet). Receiving already crafted Red Brick Fireplaces from other players or buying them as part of block kits for Blueprints will not provide you with their crafting recipe though. Red Brick Fireplaces can be crafted in your Crafting Menu (to be opened by pressing "Q" as the default key), but only after the according seasonal crafting recipe has been unlocked by claiming the Make-A-Wish Tier 2 bundle in the Store for free until January 25th 2019. How to unlock the crafting recipe In order to permanently add the rare crafting Recipe for Red Brick Fireplaces to your Crafting Menu, you only needed to claim the free Make-A-Wish Tier 2 bundle in the Store during the Christmas event 2018-2019. The rare seasonal Recipe for Red Brick Fireplaces would then not be added to your inventory/bag in the shape of any Book or Scroll, instead it would automatically be added to your Crafting Menu. This means that the Recipe is account-bound and cannot be given to other players. Then you could claim the item bundle itself on any game world of your choice, which would place all the items from the bundle into your inventory (8 stacks). After obtaining it, the rare seasonal Recipe for Red Brick Fireplaces will then stay available in your Crafting Menu on all Creativerse game worlds like all other learnt rare crafting Recipes and Store-bought recipes, even on worlds where the "Pro" option "world bound recipes" ("fresh start") is enabled (this option means that all common recipes that you have unlocked on other game worlds will be locked again and will not "carry over" to this specific game world). This seasonal crafting Recipe was only be available for free for a limited timespan until January 25th 2019 when the Christmas event Elfi's Wonderland ended. All the rare Crafting Recipes from this bundle that you have already obtained will stay in your Crafting Menu of course and will not vanish after the Christmas event is over, and you can also keep all the items that you've received during the event. How to craft Once you've claimed the Make-A-Wish Tier 2 bundle, to craft 1 Red Brick Fireplace, you'll need: * 6 blocks of Mud that can be collected from many riverbeds and lake bottoms on the surface world, or from the Stalactite layer underground, which does not require any Power Cell to be equipped. Mud can also be obtained from Rocksters, Night Rocksters, Pebbles and Rockzillas either as a loot or pet-harvest * 1 Red Pigment made of Red Flowers in a Processor, or found in Obsidian Treasure Chests that spawn on blocks of the Stalactite layer in the dark. Red Flowers grow on Ashenwood-trees or can be found in Wood Treasure Chests on the surface at night How to use Red Brick Fireplaces can be used for decoration, to illuminate the surrounding, to spend heat and to set flammable materials, blocks and objects on fire. Like all luminaires in Creativerse, Red Brick Fireplaces do not need any fuel and will not go out by themselves after being placed in the world. These Fireplaces will prevent Creatures and randomly appearing Treasure Chests from spawning on all the illuminated ground blocks around them. Like other heat sources, you can use Red Brick Fireplaces in order to warm your player character up in cold areas, such to lower the cold scale and to prevent freeze damage over time that player characters would be dealt as soon as the freeze gauge would be filled with white color. The Red Brick Fireplace can not be rotated since it requires two blocks of free space to be placed. You can decide in which direction the Fireplace will look at by changing the position of your player character around the spot where you want to place the Red Brick Fireplace. How to wire Red Brick Fireplaces To wire Red Brick Fireplaces, equip a Wiring Tool and point your cursor at the Red Brick Fireplaces that you have placed into the world. Their "Receive" Hotspot will become visible then and you will be able to connect them to the "Send" Hotspot of activation devices and/or of operating gates. Type "n" (as the default key) to inspect the wiring window of the Red Brick Fireplaces if you wish to type a code word into the receiving array that you should then also use in the sending array of the activation device/s and/or operating gate/s to connect them. Different kinds of Gates like Number Comparison Gates can be connected in between to define more exact (de)activation terms. For this purpose, connect the "Send" Hotspot of an activation device to the left "Receive" Hotspot of the operating gate, and then connect the "Send" Hotspot of the operating gate to the "Receive" Hotspot of Red Brick Fireplaces. Change the setting of the operating gate/s to your liking. For Number Pads, it's advisable to write the correct number code into the right input array (2) in their settings window and select "value" instead of "event". Red Brick Fireplaces do not send any signals to other machines. Interface (Menu) To open the Red Brick Fireplace interface window, you will have to equip a Wiring Tool and then press "n" (as the default key) while pointing at the Red Brick Fireplace that has been placed into the game world with your cursor. Using this interface window, you can: * click on this icon to rename the Red Brick Fireplace with another description up to 30 characters long * click on this icon in order to change the permission settings so that only other players with a specific or higher permission rank than this defined permission rank can use or even take this object * toggle manual interaction - the Red Brick Fireplace can be "locked" by disabling the "can interact" button, so other players will not be able to switch on/off the Red Brick Fireplace directly * for easier wiring purposes, you can write a code word into the input array ("Receives") here, and then write that same code word into the output array ("Sends") of an activation device that can even be placed as far away as in the opposite corner of the same game world How to change the settings of Red Brick Fireplaces Wireable objects like Red Brick Fireplaces can be activated/deactivated by players of all permission ranks, even by visitors, unless their interactivity is disabled for all players with a Wiring Tool. For this purpose you can lock your Red Brick Fireplaces by disabling the option "can interact". You can access this option when looking at the Red Brick Fireplaces with a Wiring Tool equipped and typing "n" (as the default key) to open the inspection window. When disabling the option "can interact", other players cannot switch your Red Brick Fireplaces on or off, but only if their permission rank is lower than the minimum permission level of the according Red Brick Fireplaces. If players are either builders or even admins on your player claim or on the game world (if the Fireplaces are not placed on any claimed land), then these players might not only activate/deactivate your Red Brick Fireplaces, but even pick them up and take them away. The padlock symbol lets you define the minimum permission rank for your Red Brick Fireplaces that players will need to match or outrank in order to be able to see and change the settings of Red Brick Fireplaces with their own Wiring Tool. Equip a Wiring Tool and type "n" (as the default key) to open the wiring window of the Fireplaces. Look for the padlock symbol in the top right corner of the settings window. Click on this padlock icon to check the permission setting that is currently selected. The permission level of these Red Brick Fireplaces will be set to "world builders" by default when placing the Fireplaces, and on player claims the permission will automatically be set to "claim builders" when the Red Brick Fireplaces are placed. When raising the permission level of Red Brick Fireplaces with the padlock symbol, only their owner as well as players with a matching or even higher permission rank than the permission level of the Fireplaces can use their Wiring Tool to change the settings (including "can interact") of the Red Brick Fireplaces, so that they can switch the Fireplaces on/off directly, or even pick them up and take them away. How to rename Red Brick Fireplaces You can rename Red Brick Fireplaces like most other wireable objects by inspecting them and then clicking on the icon that looks like a square note with a "pen" on it in the top right corner. To inspect them, equip a Wiring Tool and type "n" (as the default key) while pointing your cursor at the Red Brick Fireplaces that have been placed into the game world. You can then type up to 30 characters into the labelling array of each Red Brick Fireplace and confirm this with "enter"/"return". This name/label will then be displayed instead of "Red Brick Fireplace" when pointing the cursor at it. Picking it up will reset the name of the Red Brick Fireplace to the default again though. Fire Warning Attention! As with all sources of open fire, please take care when putting Red Brick Fireplaces next to, onto or especially directly under any flammable blocks, objects or materials. Red Brick Fireplaces are able to set flammable materials, blocks and objects on fire (including certain crafted ones), even when they are switched off and their fire does not seem to be burning. Within hot environments that make a heat meter show up, like Oceans, Jungles or the Lava layer, but also in much cooler Swamplands, flammable materials like Tar (easiest), flammable crafted blocks like Shredded Leaves (very easily), many types of crafted wooden blocks like Wood Walls (easily), also blocks of Carpets and Thatched Walls (easily), wooden furniture and other objects like Wood Tables or Wood Doors, also natural tree Leaves, natural Wood blocks of all uncorrupted trees, Shrubs and other plants can start to burn when open flames like the ones burning in Red Brick Fireplaces are placed next to them or especially below them. Also please note that Red Brick Fireplaces emit heat as well, so placing several such heat sources next to each other might raise the chances to set flammable blocks and objects on fire. This heat can warm up player characters in cold environments when they stand right next to a Red Brick Fireplace - this will lower the heat gauge and can prevent taking freezing damage. Liquid Tar is the one substance in Creativerse that will even start to burn when being exposed to open fire in extremely cold environments, like when packed in blocks of Ice or Snow; since Tar also has a high base temperature all by itself. When a fire starts to rage, the flames are able to spread to other nearby flammable blocks, even across gaps of 1-2 blocks, and such can burn down a forest or a whole wooden building in the worst case. To extinguish fire and stop it from spreading, it is possible to claim areas and make sure that the option "fire enabled" is disabled. Currently fire will not spread on player claims as the default setting, but this option can be toggled by the owners of the claims. It is also possible to disable the spreading of fire for a whole world by the owner of the game world in the world options ("edit world" and "disable fire spread"). Another option to stop fire from spreading would be to create forest aisles/swaths wide enough so that the flames cannot leap over. Display You can put Red Brick Fireplaces safely on display on/in Wall Shelves, Placemats, Hidden Temple Altars, Snow Buried Containers, Frozen Containers, Galactic Grav-Chambers, Holiday Mantles, Wood Planters, Flower Pots and the like where Red Brick Fireplaces will be displayed in a smaller size and will neither illuminate nor heat up their surrounding. Their flames might appear doused when on display though. The flames will usually start burning if you rotate the display containers, but will go out automatically if you leave the area or log out/relog. However these two blocks wide objects don't look good in/on some display containers. Fireplaces will extrude quite a lot from Wood Planters, Flower Pots, Buried Containers and Frozen Containers for example. On Wall Shelves, Fireplaces will be turned sideways and will melt into adjacent objects so that you cannot see their front. And since you cannot rotate objects that have been placed in/on display, containers, you will need to rotate the display containers themselves if you want to change the rotation of the objects inside. Trivia The crafting recipes for White Brick Fireplaces and Red Brick Fireplaces were corrected in February 2019 in order to only craft 1 Fireplace instead of 8 Fireplaces at a time. Category:Events Category:Christmas Event Category:Elfi's Wonderland Category:Crafted Category:Recipe Category:Furniture Category:Hot Category:Lighting Category:Open Flames Category:Wireable Category:Fireplaces